euteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Ithados
Ithados is the southernmost portion of the Itonian Peninsula, and the only part located in the Eastern Serephanian. It borders the Aspean Sea to the northeast, the Gulf of Ithados to the east, the Sea of Amaan to the south, and the Western Serephanian to the west. Additionally, the region of Aspea is separated by the Strait of Terrana, and the island of Serdica is located off the region's southwest coast. Ithados was inhabited in the First Age by Serephanians and Sargonians. During the Second Age colonies along the coasts were established by Pharaeans and the Ancient Delliks. In the Third Age, Aspeans migrated to eastern Ithados, and the Tonans eventually conquered the whole of the region. Ithadosian culture is characterized by its Eastern Serephanian identity, which contrasts it from the rest of the peninsula. Most of the population speaks Ithadosian Dellik, a branch of the Dellik language. Ithados is composed of seven traditional regions: Itosia, Itekion, Thasseum, Sephyria, Eretini, Pelatis, and Corcion. History Ithados was first settled by the Serephanians from Orillia. Various Sargonian groups founded cities along the eastern coast. The Pharaeans created large-scale settlements along the southern coast. The Etrionans appeared to have settled part of the interior. The Ancient Delliks then heavily colonized the region. During the Itosian expansion into the peninsula, an Itosic ethnic group moved into the area. Lastly, the Tonans conquered the region as part of their territory, assimilating most of the population. The name Ithados was given to the land by the Ancient Delliks. Originally the name was used to designate the southernmost peninsula of the region, Corcion. The northwestern portion of the area was named Itosia, which the eventually gave way to Itonia, the modern name for all of the peninsula. Geography Ithados is the most southern part of the Itonian Peninsula. Ithados is composed of seven traditional regions: Itosia, Itekion, Thasseum, Sephyria, Eretini, Pelatis, and Corcion. Itosia is a transitional region in the far west of Ithados. In the northeast and eastern parts of the region it is mountains, while the north and west is mostly hilly, descending towards the sea. In the south, the land is flat and at sea level. Itekion is a mountainous region, although the mountains do not reach the Aspean Sea, allowing for white sandy beaches. Thasseum is a mountainous region, with the highest peaks of Ithados and is the southern end of a mountain chain which runs through all of Itonia. Sephyria is mostly flat with an increase in elevation towards the mountains in Thasseum. Eretini is a hilly region, with its highest point being in the south and gradually sloping towards the Aspean Sea, where the coast is characterized by sandy beaches. Pelatis is a hilly region, starting at sea level at the Sea of Amaan and rising towards the north and the Gulf of Ithados, where steep cliffs plunge into the water. Corcion is a peninsula which represents the southernmost point on the entire Itonian Peninsula. It is highly mountainous, gradually rising from Pelatis and reaching its highest peaks towards the south. Demographics The population of Ithados consists mainly of Serephanians, Ancient Delliks, and Tonans. However, additional settlements of Sargonians, Pharaeans, Etrionans, and Aspeans have contributed to the population. Itosia was settled by the Serephanians in the interior, while Sargonians inhabited the coastal areas. The Pharaeans established ports on the southern coast, and were followed by the Ancient Delliks, who heavily colonized the southern and western coastlines. Itekion was first inhabited by the Serephanians, and later the Ancient Delliks colonized its coast. Thasseum has historically always been inhabited by the Serephanians, owing to its impenetrable mountains. Sephyria was named after and first inhabited by the Serephanians, the oldest population of the region. The name Sephyria was the name they used to designate the whole of Ithados. Later Sargonian, Pharaean, and Ancient Dellik colonies were founded on the coast. Eretini was first colonized by the Serephanians. A tribe of Aspeans known as the Eretii, who were related to the Pelatii, migrated to the area from Orillia. Pelatis was first settled by the Serephanians, followed by the Sargonians on its Gulf coast. The Pharaeans and Ancient Delliks developed trading ports along its Amaanite Sea coast, with the latter extensively colonizing it. A tribe of the Aspeans, called the Pelatii, migrated from their home in Orillia to the area. Corcion was first settled by the Serephanians. The Sargonians set up several cities on the Corcion coast, inside the Gulf. The Pharaeans develop trading posts along the coast facing the Sea of Amaan. The Ancient Delliks colonized the entire peninsula. They named the region Ithados, and colonized the area from across the Gulf, mostly coming from Eupolis and the Dorion Islands. Culture The culture of Ithados stands in stark contrast to the northern and central parts of the peninsula. Overall, the region is rooted in Eastern Serephanian culture, compared to the rest of the peninsula which is strongly Western Serephanian. Language Ithados has always been host to a diverse array of languages; mainly Ithadosian Dellik, Tonic, and Bushati. Serephanian was the dominant language in the region for millennia. The Sargonian colonists adopted the Serephanian language when they arrived. The Dellik language has always served as the language of the majority, in contrast to Tonic in the rest of the peninsula. A unique variety of the language developed after the Tonans seized control of the region, known as Ithadosian Dellik.